The Story About A Dragon
by 10bitxHi367
Summary: A girl named Yu has two dragons named Karla and Di, and a dragon egg. Yu has to keep the dragon egg away from the necromancer that haunts her past. I may curse in this and talk of gore.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I decided to write a fanfiction about the Dragon Keeper story! I don't know yet how long this will be, but then I will probably make a sequal of this. Maybe. OK on to the story! Btw I don't own Dragon Keeper (Or if I add song lyrics I don't own that either).**

Yu was sitting on a cliff. She was looking over the little farm she had in the middle of nowhere. She had light blue hair in a ponytail. Her hair came down to the end of her back in a ponytail, and down to her feet when it wasn't in a ponytail. North from the farm, there was a gaint hole with a rope at the edge of the hole. Yu looked over to the hole, and picked up the bag that was sitting beside her. She jumped off the cliff, on to a boulder, and jumped onto the ground. She stuck on her headphones and turned up her Ipod. Just then she heard a ear splitting roar come up from out of the hole. She jumped and took off her headphones, and put them around her neck. She started running towards the hole. She couldn't think of anyone who lived here, or rather knew that she had two dragons, and a dragon egg in the hole. She was just about to feed them and take them for a walk too, and clean the egg.

When she got down into the hole, there was someone there with a metal knife in his hands. "Hey! Leave them alone!" She growled, grabbing a bronze pole of the ground. The man turned. He had a burned half face, and brown hair. Yu jumped at the man with the metal pole, using it like a dagger and trying to push it through his stomach. The man ran away, and the dragon stopped roaring. The dragon fell to a heep on the floor. "Karla!" Yu screamed. She ran up to the dragon. "Karla!" She screamed again, shaking the dragon. But the dragon was dead. Yu sat on her knees and cried. When she was done crying, she noticed that Di, the other dragon, wasn't there. "Di! Where are you?" She yelled. "Back with stone." Came a deep voice from the back of the cave.

Yu POV

I went to the back of the small cave that the dragons had dug out for a hiding place for the egg that they both had. Di was curled around the egg. "Necromancer. Had metal." Di said. "Karla is dead. The metal killed her. I'm sorry. I tried to save her." I told him, trying not to cry again. Di growled. I put my bag down and pulled out the ointment for the dragon egg. The egg was milky white with different colored spirals all around it. I found a wash rag in my bag and poured the purple watery stuff on the rag and washed the egg with it. Before I came with the cloth, I had to make sure it didn't have five different colored thread in it. While I was washing the egg, my thoughts kept wondering back to my home. I always thought about them when I was washing the egg.

_My grandpa was sitting in a cave with me and my two little brothers, Xing, and Ko. My grandpa was showing us how to clean the dragons egg that he had in his hand. My dad was sitting beside us trying to hold a little red dragon still. That little red dragon was Di. The egg was Karla. There was purple vains growing up the egg. "That mean's the dragon is about to hatch." He told us. My dad finally got Di to settle down, but he looked unnhappy. My dad and grandpa were both Dragon Keepers, though my dad didn't like being a Dragon Keeper. Me and Xing were also Dragon Keepers. We didn't know why Ko wasn't a Dragon Keeper, but he helped us with the dragons annyway._

_There was a loud bang on the shed door. The door fell down, and a guy carrying a metal knife came in. The egg started to turn just a dark color. Di roared. My dad grabbeed Di, and Ko grabbed the egg from my grandpa. The man leapt at Ko, and Xing tackled him to the ground. Ko ran around the man, and dad followed him. The man kicked Xing off of him. I grabbed Xing before he hit the ground. The man tried to run out the door, but grandpa blocked him. The man took the metal knife and stabbed my grandpa in the chest. I felt myself bubble up with anger, and Xing screamed. I pointed my finger at the man, and he went flying through the shed wall. Me and my brother ran to grandpa. "Take...the dragon egg...and Di far away from here..." Those were his last words. My eyes stung with tears, and I went after Ko and dad. Xing followed me. They were both sitting in the house with my mom. My mom looked angry. "Get rid of those things! They've only caused trouble here!" She yelled. "Were's your grandfather?" Dad said, ignoring anything my mom had just said. "He..Was stabbed...By the man.." I said, not looking him in his eyes. He fell to the floor crying. My mom grabbed the dragon egg. "MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ko yelled. Mom was holding the egg above her head ready to smash it. The egg cracked and a little black thing rolled out of it. She screamed. Xing picked it up off of the floor, and cradled it in his arms. The man busted open our window, and jumped through it. "Yu! Take the two dragons somwhere far away from here! Make sure no one hurts them!" Xing yelled. I grabbed the two dragons and fled. I didn't stop running till I found this old run down farm. I haven't seen them since._

I haven't seen them since that day happened. That necromencer was the man that had killed my grandfather. This was his first time finding me. I knew I had to get out of here before he came back. "Lets go Di. Were leaving." I said. "Were to?" He asked. "Home." I replied. "But do you even remember were that is?" He asked again. "No. But I will find it." I said, determined to see my two brothers again, dad, mom, and for them to see how big Di was. He was now 1,000 years old, and now he had wings. "Do you want to see if you can fly?" I asked. He smiled and stood up. I climbed onto his back, and he ran as fast as he could, flying out of the hole, going the way were I could best remember how I got from home to there. I had all my stuff for the egg, and some food. Plus a couple coins in my pocket for anything else I needed.

**AN: Probably my longest chapter I have EVER wrote. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chapter! May not be longer than the other chapter though. **

"OK. You can land now!" Yu yelled from Di's back. He slowly plunged toward the earth, but gained speed. I clenched my teeth, and put my head down to keep from screaming. We slowly stopped, and Di stumbled over his feet. "Good jump Di!" Yu said, handing him a peice of chicken she had in her hand. He grabbed it out of her hand ad ate it. She jumped down off of Di's back. She had rode on another dragons back when she was little, but the dragon had escaped and flew away.

There was a small little cottage with a shed in the backyard. Yu's heart skipped a beat. This was her home! She ran to the front steps and knocked on the door. But when she opened the door, the person on the steps didn't look like her mom. "What do you want?" The women snapped. "I used to live here." Yu said shyly. "Do you know the people who used to live here?" The women shook her head. "Nope. Don't care either. But they did say something about going to the imperial palace." The women laughed. "They don't let normal people in!" And with that she slammed the door. Yu rolled her eyes. She hated people like that. She climbed back onto Di's back. "We need to go to the imperal palace." Yu told him. There was a deep rumbling noises, and she knew they were coming from Di. "No!" He yelled. "I'm sorry but we have to! I have to see my family again..." Yu whispered. She was lucky that the old women hadn't seen Di, and she didn't want the women to hear her talking and then come outside to see a dragon on her porch.

Yu sighed. She jumped off of Di's back. "Where is Yu going?" Di asked. "If you won't come to the imperal palace with me, I'll go by myself." Yu replied, clearly angry at Di. Di walked close behind her with the dragon egg in his talons. "Take stone. Cannot hold it and walk." Di said. Yu grabbed the egg and stuck it in her bag. She had made sure there was no metal stuff in there, just bronze. They walked a little more, not sure which way the palace was. "Di. Do you know which way the palace is?" Yu asked. "Why are you asking now? We've walked for hour." Di said. "But yes. Were going right way." Yu sighed again, and sat down. "We have to clean the egg." She said. "Yu sound tired." Di said, but Yu couldn't figure out if he meant her name or not, but decided it didn't matter. "No, I'm not tired. I just thought I would see my family again, and get away from that damn necromancer." Yu growled. She didn't usually cursed around the dragon because he used to have a habit of repeating them. "I know." Di said, curling around her and laying down. Yu layed against his back and fell asleep.

Yu woke up to a knot feeling in her stomach. She knew what it was. "Di! Necromancer! Get your lazy ass up!" She whispered. Di woke up. He slowly stood up and stretched like a dog, and let his red tongue hang out. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Yu yelled as loud as she could in a whisper. She grabbed the egg up and took off. Di was soon running up behind her. The knot would go away, but soon come back. "Di!" She yelled. "Yes?" He replied, panting. "Fly!" She commanded. Di soared into the air and was lifted up by her shoulders. He carried her up onto a hill and set her down. "Better?" Di asked. "What do you mean?" Yu asked puzzled. "Your second sight allows you to tell where necromancer is. He still around?" Di explained. Yu paused. "No. He's gone." Yu climbed onto Di's back. "You still know which way the palace is?" She asked. Di nodded. He flew into the air. Yu layed her head down on th dragon egg, and soon fell asleep.

Yu woke up to the sun shining on her face. She could hear heavy breathing. She slowly lifted her head up and stretched. The egg began to roll off of her lap. Her heart skipped a beat as she grabbed the stone, and set it back on her lap. She wistled. "Don't drop egg." Di said. "Are you OK? Maybe we should just walk the rest of the way." Yu asked, concered that Di was breathing as hard as he was. "No. Almost there. Less than a couple...miles away..." Di managed to say before he fell to the earth. Yu screamed. She curled her body around the egg, and hugged it to her chest, hopping the egg, her, and Di would make it through the fall.

They landed on the ground with a thud. Yu heard something crack, and she screamed. Then she heard something rip, and something heavy landed on her chest. The breath was knocked out of her, when she noticed what hit her. Di's tail. They egg was laying beside her. She tried to stand up, but when she put both her arms down on the ground she felt a crack in her left arm and fell backwards holding it. That was the arm she used to do stuff with! It had broken and she had nothing to wrap it up with when she had to put it back into place. She pushed back on it, until it snapped. She grinded her teeth with tears in her eyes. She looked through her bag but couldn't find one thing to wrap her arm up with. So she pulled out a knife with her right arm, and slowly got her pant leg until it was big enough to hold her arm up with. She wraped it around her neck and her wrist. "Di." She said shaking him. "Di. DI!" She screamed. "Is Yu and egg ok?" Di asked in a whispered. "I'm OK. I haven't checked up on the egg." She replied. "Check." Di told her. Yu walked back over to the egg and checked it all over. "It's OK. Are you OK?" Yu asked looking at Di. Di tried to stand, but feel back down. Yu went over to him and checked his arm, legs, and rib cage bones. "Nothings broken, but your wing. Hold on a second I have ointment and a sewing needle in my bag." She told him. "Don't wast ointment on Di. Need it for egg." He said laying down on his paws. Yu came back and poured ointment on his torn wing. She took a sewing needle and sewed his wing up in several places. "OK Your done." She said happily. Yu then felt a knot form in her gut, and heard a shrill cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Third chapter already! If you haven't checked some of my other fanfics, I use the name Yu alot. She is like a mascot character for me but in each story she is different. I think in a fictionpress story, she had black hair or red hair. But back to the story! I don't own any music I may use in this story, or Dragon Keeper.**

Yu POV

I knew who it was. The necromancer. He had the egg in his hand. The egg was crying because he had a metal knife in his hand. "Thanks for the egg. Your grandfather didn't had it over very nicely last time. We had made an agreement that I would get the egg when he died." The necromancer said, smiling at the last part. "YOU MURDERED HIM!" I screamed. Pointing my finger at him. A blast of energy went towards him, but he dodged. "I think I'm used to that old trick now." He said. "I want to know your name." I demanded. "Lee." He said, and ran. "AFTER HIM!" Di sreamed. "Already on it!" I said smiling. I took off the furry coat I was wearing. It was hidding my katana I had. It was in a red sheath, with a red cloth over it with the words "Dragon Keeper" on it. I smilied. My grandfather had forged the sword for me, and gave it to me for my 10th birthday. I was 12 now. I unsheathed the sword, and layed it beside Di. I ran after Lee. I summoned my second sight, and I could feel a invisible thread pulling me towards Lee and the egg. I let the thread pull me towards him. I had my eyes shut, trying not to let the invisible thread go. Soon I heard shrilling cries, getting louder, and louder. I ran faster. They got so loud I coudn't hear myself think. I opened my eyes and there was Lee, holding the egg, trying to climb aboard a ship. "No you don't!" I said, kicking in in the side, making him lose his footing and drop the egg. I grabbed the egg, and grabbed a peice of rope of the ship and tied Lee with it. Part of me said to throw him in the water and him drown and get eaten by fish. But the other part of me said to through him aboard the ship so they could take him far away. I decided to just throw him aboard the ship. I hid him behind some barrels, and gagged him with a peice of old cloth I found on the side of the deck. I jumped off just as the ship set sail. I carried the egg all the way back to Di. Hearing those noises coming from the egg meant that it would probably hatch in a week, or about a month. "Di. The egg will hatch soon. We need to get to my family NOW. Do you think you could walk?" I asked, not trying to make it sound like all this was his fault. And it wasn't. It was Lee.

We started walking a trail. "Are there more than one imperial palace?" I asked Di. He nodded. "Do you know how many?" I asked again. "One for every city. They don't have one in small towns or villages because not a lot of people." Di answered. We walked in silence. I found my headphones and Ipod in my bag and placed them on my head. I started listening to Three Days Grace. Just then, I heard a roar. I was looking at my Ipod, and hadn't noticed someone coming up behind us. He had a metal pole in his hand. He swung it at me, and when I turned around he hit the egg. I screamed. I pulled my bronze knife out of my bag. I jumped at the person with a hood on. They put there hand up, and I shoved the knife into there arm. They kicked me off of them, and I pulled the knife with me. I landed on my hands, and did a back flip, I landed on my feet. It didn't seem like he wanted the egg. The egg was on the ground turning a dark color, and he hadn't tried to take it. He didn't try to kill Di either. He was after me. I didn't know anyone who wanted to kill me, but Lee. He just wanted the egg and Di though. If Igave him those two things, he would leave me one. But I wouldn't.

"What do you want?" I demanded. They didn't answer. "Who are you? And again, _what do you want_?" I growled. "You have something I want. Do you know what it is?" They asked. I shook my head. I still had my knife out and pointed at them. "It's that necklace you have around your neck." "My necklace?" I thought. "Why do you want it?" I asked. "It's valuable. You don't know what its for?" He asked. I forgot I even had the old thing on my neck. It was from my grandma before she had passed away three years before the incident with Lee. She had just said to never leave it out of her sight because it was rare. I shook my head. "It's made out of dragon egg, and a real Dragon Keeper symbol. You could get thousands of dollars for selling it." He explained. I spoke to soon. He was here for something about a dragon! But why didn't he just take the egg, or try to kill Di? I thought. It would be a lot easier, but I wouldn't let him do it anyway. I loved dragons, and I wasn't just about to pass up all these precious things to random people who were in need of money. That would be betrayal to her grandpa, Di, the unhatched dragon, her brother, and it was a bad omen to let a dragon die. "Your not getting it. You want it? Come and get it!" I yelled. He jumped at me and I took off running. Di slashed the man with his talons, making a gaint gash from his hip, all the way to his shoulder. The man groaned and fell over, trying to stop the bleeding with his hand. Di slashed him with his claws again, and th eman was dead. Di walked over to the egg, and picked it up. He frowned. "Egg unhealthy. Need ointment." He said turning towards the way I had ran. I came out from my hiding spot from under a bush and walked over to the egg. I pulled the ointment out from my bag, and washed the egg. I then checked the egg for any cracks on it, trying not to get the purple poisioness stuff on my hands. "It has no cracks. It should be healthy in a few days." I said in a happy voice. I smilied. I was glad grandpa and dad had shown me how to take care of a dragons egg. My thoughts wondered to my brothers. Xing would make a good Dragon Keeper. And Ko could even help him, even though he wasn't a Dragon Keeper. He had still learned how to take care of a egg. I wondered how they were all doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! This was to past the time when my electric went out. I willstart to update this a lot more when my fictionpress story, and my other fanfiction are done.**

Yuu POV

Were were walking through the woods, and then we found another trail to walk on. "Need to get somewhere safe soon. Egg hatch soon," Di told me. I nodded. "I know. We need to get to the emperial palace. If we can't get there soon, we need to find somewhere else to stay." Di glanced at me. "Don't want egg to live in captivity. Live free." He replied. "I know, Di. But we need to get to Xing and mom. We have to find another dragon keeper just in case something were to happen to me," I replied. "I'll make sure no one ever makes the dragon live in captivity."

"But emperial people make dragon live captivity."

"They do?"

Di nodded. "I hadn't thought of that. Then maybe..." Di shook his head. "Find Xing. Go away to new place. And Ko." I nodded. I looked at the egg. It was getting healthier, I could tell. I smiled. Me Xing, and Ko will take care of this dragon. Together.

A flash of bronze metal. I groaned. I pulled back out my katana. "Theives." Di told me, and I looked away as he turned into a wolf. I man in ragged clothing and black hair jumped out at me. I rammed the sword into his chest, and flung him away from me. He let a gasp as he hit the ground, and tried to stand up. I slashed his back open, and another person came up behind me with a knife. 'I wont have enough time to turn around!' I thought. Di, still in his wolf form, lunged at the other man, knocking him to the ground. He used his teeth and his claws to kill the man, and again, I saw another flash of bronze. Di transformed, and made me sick. "RUN!" He yelled. I felt like I would throw up if I moved. Di flew into the air, picking my up in his teeth.

I looked around. I was used to this. "Look!" There! The palace!" I told D. He plunged to the ground, and I closed my eyes. He tried to slow, but couldn't. He was to weak. 'The rip in his wing!' I just remembered that! He hit the ground, but turned on his back, so he wouldn't hurt me or the egg. "DI!" I screamed as he hit the ground with a loud _bam!_

** AN: Sorry this was so short T^T I'll make a very long chapter next! ByE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another chapter YAY! EnJoY!**

**Yu POV**

I crawled over to Di, and put my hand over his heart. It was faintly beating. That was my fault. If I had moved sooner...! I looked at the egg to see if it was OK. A small crack. It didn't go all the way through the egg, though. I layed at on the grass, and it gave a low whistle sound. I looked over Di, trying to find any cuts on him that I would need to tend too. There was two. The rip in his wing was bigger now, and a gaint gash was on his stomach. I decided to stitch the gash first. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the needle and string. I worked on his stomach, also listening to the egg. It kept on whistling. "Di. Di?" I kept repeating every few seconds to see if he was all right. His eyes were still closed, and he didn't moved. His breathing was slow and ragid and I was starting to doubt he would live.

After I was done with the gash, the sun was setting, and the moon was rising. I worked on his wing. The cut was from the middle of the wing, all the way to the bottom. Tears filled my eyes as I listened to him sleeping. After I was done, I picked up the egg. We were right beside the emperial castle. All I had to do was go inside the gate, and go to the castle. But I didn't want to leave Di. And if he was going to die, I was going to stay with him until the end. I curled around his stomach, careful not to touch the stitching. But I didn't sleep. I was going to watch Di. At every sound I heard, I would set up, and look around. If I saw something I would set the egg down beside Di, and go as far as I could while still being able to see Di and the egg. Nothing bothered us for the night. I couldnt sense anything with my second sight either. I looked up to see were the moon was. In the middle of the sky. I watched it for a while, until I got tired, and slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up with a bad feeling in my gut. We had to leave. Now. "Di!" I yelled. He opened one eye but closed it. "Lee is back!" That got him on his feet. I winced when I realized he still had stitches in his stomach. "Run. I'll take care of the egg. You get somewhere save," I told him. He slowly nodded, and walked away, slowly so he wouldn't rip his stitches. I grabbed the egg, and ran off towards the town. I would get Ko and Xing. They would help me find Di, and take care of the egg until it hatched. We would go and find other dragons in the world.

I ran up to the two doors. The bad feeling in my stomach slowly went away, but came back as soon as it started. My eyes darted back and forth trying to find Lee. I hide the egg under my coat and knocked on the door. I heard shuffling inside. The door opened. "Who's there?" Came a girls voice. She opened the door all the way, and she gave out a gasp. It was my mother. "Mom!" I yelled joyfully and hugged her. "What are you hiding under your jacket? Its a dragon egg!" She said, as I pulled the egg from underneath my coat. "Yes. And Di was with me too. He ran because he is injured. We have to go save him!" I told her. She frowned. "What here. I will go grab Ko and Xing." "Let me in! That necromancer is here to take Di and the egg from me." I told her. Her fist clenched. She motioned me to follow her. I walked into the castle. The floor was made of marble, and the wood was stone. There was pictures hanging on the wall. Pictures of the ocean, flowers, and fish swimming in lakes.

My mother walked down the hall, and towards a large door. She pushed it open, and sitting on the floor with two dragons sitting on their laps, were Ko and Xing.

**AN: More dragons! Sorry, I just needed more dragons in the story. I'm going to have book 2 for this and thats why these two new dragons were put in the story. There names will be in the next chapter. SeE yAh LaTeR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry its been so long since I updated, but I made like four other stories that are going to take more than forever to complete. I'll try to update this at least twice or once a month at least. EnJoY!**

Yu POV

"Ko! Xing!" I cheered happily, and hugged them both. The dragons on their laps squaked at me. "What's their names?" I asked. The one on Ko's lap was red, and the one on Xing's lap was black. "The black one is Darkwing, and the one on Ko's lap is Meme." Xing told me. "Were's Di?" Ko asked. "Oh my god, I forgot about him! Mom said she will go get him in a second. He got hurt, and I walked her with the dragon egg to get help." I told him. "Here, Ko. Take the egg. Me and Xing will go get Di." I handed him the egg, and he frowned. "Alright." He told me, even though it was obvouis he wanted to go too. Xing put Darkwing on his shoulder, and they ran down the hallway, and out the door. They ran back to where Di was, and there he was, lieing on the ground just the way Yu left him. "DI!" Xing yelled. He ran over to him, and looked him over. "He is still alive, but barely. We need to get him back to the palace. Help me drag him!" He told me. He grabbed his tail, and I grabbed his foot. We dragged him little by little. A hour passed, and we were hardly back into town! Me and Xing breathed heavily, but we kept pulling him. Another hour passed, and we had him at the front door of the palace. Xing opened the door, and propped a box in front of it to keep it open. We dragged him all the way to a empty room, and layed it down with duck feathers and straw. Me and Xing sat down on the floor, with our backs up against the walls. "I never, ever. Want. To do. That. Again!" Xing told me. "Yeah." I told him. "We should probably tell Ko that were back." I said, and we both stood up. We walked out of the room, and closed the door. "By the way, were did you find Darkwing and Meme?" I asked him as we walked. "We found them in the woods. We know their not brothers and sisters, so they're not the last dragons that are going to be on this Earth. Plus their is Di's baby." Xing told me, and I nodded. We reached the door that Ko was in, and I opened the door. Mom was in the room too. "Were have you two been?!" She screamed angerly. "We dragged Di here." Xing told her, and Ko jumped up and ran out the door, looking threw the rooms to try to find the one Di was in. Mom sighed, and walked out the room. "Another question." I asked Xing. "What?" He said. "Can they talk?" I asked, and Xing laughed. "What? You gotta teach a baby to talk so why should a dragon be any different?" I asked chuckling. "I know, but there already about 50 years old! Knew they had to be under 1,000 years old and 100 years old because neither have wings, and neither have horns yet. But they're starting to come in." Xing said. "Your right." I said.

"So what about that necromancer?"  
"Did mom tell you I was being tracked by him?"  
"No I heard you talking about it in the doorway."  
"Oh." I said. I petted Darkwin, and Meme came over to me. I smiled softly, and then there was a knock on the door. "Yu! There's a man out here wanting you!" Mom yelled. I quickly looked at Xing. "Take those blankets over there, and put the egg under it. Take Darkwing and Meme, and have them turn into something. Then hide them. Mom wouldn't have let him in her with bronze, or any kinds of weapons." I whispered to him. "But Mom should hav remembered the necromancers face." Xing told me. 'He's right.' I thought. "Maybe he put something over his face so she couldn't remember him." I whispered back. He got up, and Darkwing and Meme turned into a blanket and a pillow. Xing picked them both up, and then grabbed the egg. He hid the egg under blankets. Then he took Meme, and since she was the one that was a blanket, layed her down on the ground like someone was sleeping there. Darkwing was put right above her. "Coming!" I yelled. I opened the door, and walked out. I had been right. Lee had gotten a tatto on his face. It was a gaint skull. Then he had a dark red cloak over him. I narrowed my eyes at him. I looked at Mom hoping she would get the picture. She didn't. "Who are you?" I asked, looking back at Lee. He chuckled. "You know me. I was the one who helped you out when you were at that old farm." He said. There was a loud crash from were Di was staying, and for a moment, Lee looked away from me. I looked at Mom, and mouthed "Necromancer." Her eyes widened. Then she nodded. "I'll go get us some tea." She said, and walked in the other room. I knew full well that the room she walked into wasn't the kitchen. It was a dueling area for anyone that wanted to learn how to use a sword. "I remember you know." I said with a smile that made Lee clench his fist. "I'm gonna-" He said, and Xing walked out. He looked at Lee. "Your gonna what?" He threatened. Mom slowly walked out of the dueling area with a claymore. She stabbed it threw Lee's chest, and he slowly looked down at were the sword had went threw. Blood poured out of his mouth. "Grab them, and run Yu!" Mom yelled. Ko ran down the hallway, and him and Xing went to pick up the dragon egg, and Darkwing and Meme. I went to grab Di. When I went into the room, Di was on his feet. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded his head. He slowly walked towards me, and we went outisde. It was raining, and there was people walking by fast to get out of the rain. No one noticed Di from how fast they were moving. "Let's go!" Ko and Xing yelled at me from behind and made me jump. "Don't do that!" I said, and we took off down the road. Di slowly ran behind us. Ko was behind him, trying to make sure Lee wasn't behind him. I told them who the necromancer was, and I reminded them of who he was. "I almost forgot about who he was! I can't beileve he was the one who killed grandpa..." Xing said. "What about dad? I didn't see him inside the palace." I asked them. They both looked down. "Someone posioned him." Ko whispered, and it made my heart hurt. "Let's go. We have to get out of here." I told them, trying to change the subject. The both looked up, and nodded. We walked out of the town, through the gates, and down the trail. We ran into the woods, and went a cross a bridge that was there. We kept going, until we passed through three towns.

**AN: YAH! A REALLY LONG CHAPTER ^^! I needed to write this one a little longer because there was so much to write about, and I lost track of time. SeE yA lAtEr!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry its been so long since I updated, but I made like four other stories that are going to take more than forever to complete. I'll try to update this at least twice or once a month at least. EnJoY!**

Yu POV

"Ko! Xing!" I cheered happily, and hugged them both. The dragons on their laps squaked at me. "What's their names?" I asked. The one on Ko's lap was red, and the one on Xing's lap was black. "The black one is Darkwing, and the one on Ko's lap is Meme." Xing told me. "Were's Di?" Ko asked. "Oh my god, I forgot about him! Mom said she will go get him in a second. He got hurt, and I walked her with the dragon egg to get help." I told him. "Here, Ko. Take the egg. Me and Xing will go get Di." I handed him the egg, and he frowned. "Alright." He told me, even though it was obvouis he wanted to go too. Xing put Darkwing on his shoulder, and they ran down the hallway, and out the door. They ran back to where Di was, and there he was, lieing on the ground just the way Yu left him. "DI!" Xing yelled. He ran over to him, and looked him over. "He is still alive, but barely. We need to get him back to the palace. Help me drag him!" He told me. He grabbed his tail, and I grabbed his foot. We dragged him little by little. A hour passed, and we were hardly back into town! Me and Xing breathed heavily, but we kept pulling him. Another hour passed, and we had him at the front door of the palace. Xing opened the door, and propped a box in front of it to keep it open. We dragged him all the way to a empty room, and layed it down with duck feathers and straw. Me and Xing sat down on the floor, with our backs up against the walls. "I never, ever. Want. To do. That. Again!" Xing told me. "Yeah." I told him. "We should probably tell Ko that were back." I said, and we both stood up. We walked out of the room, and closed the door. "By the way, were did you find Darkwing and Meme?" I asked him as we walked. "We found them in the woods. We know their not brothers and sisters, so they're not the last dragons that are going to be on this Earth. Plus their is Di's baby." Xing told me, and I nodded. We reached the door that Ko was in, and I opened the door. Mom was in the room too. "Were have you two been?!" She screamed angerly. "We dragged Di here." Xing told her, and Ko jumped up and ran out the door, looking threw the rooms to try to find the one Di was in. Mom sighed, and walked out the room. "Another question." I asked Xing. "What?" He said. "Can they talk?" I asked, and Xing laughed. "What? You gotta teach a baby to talk so why should a dragon be any different?" I asked chuckling. "I know, but there already about 50 years old! Knew they had to be under 1,000 years old and 100 years old because neither have wings, and neither have horns yet. But they're starting to come in." Xing said. "Your right." I said.

"So what about that necromancer?"  
"Did mom tell you I was being tracked by him?"  
"No I heard you talking about it in the doorway."  
"Oh." I said. I petted Darkwin, and Meme came over to me. I smiled softly, and then there was a knock on the door. "Yu! There's a man out here wanting you!" Mom yelled. I quickly looked at Xing. "Take those blankets over there, and put the egg under it. Take Darkwing and Meme, and have them turn into something. Then hide them. Mom wouldn't have let him in her with bronze, or any kinds of weapons." I whispered to him. "But Mom should hav remembered the necromancers face." Xing told me. 'He's right.' I thought. "Maybe he put something over his face so she couldn't remember him." I whispered back. He got up, and Darkwing and Meme turned into a blanket and a pillow. Xing picked them both up, and then grabbed the egg. He hid the egg under blankets. Then he took Meme, and since she was the one that was a blanket, layed her down on the ground like someone was sleeping there. Darkwing was put right above her. "Coming!" I yelled. I opened the door, and walked out. I had been right. Lee had gotten a tatto on his face. It was a gaint skull. Then he had a dark red cloak over him. I narrowed my eyes at him. I looked at Mom hoping she would get the picture. She didn't. "Who are you?" I asked, looking back at Lee. He chuckled. "You know me. I was the one who helped you out when you were at that old farm." He said. There was a loud crash from were Di was staying, and for a moment, Lee looked away from me. I looked at Mom, and mouthed "Necromancer." Her eyes widened. Then she nodded. "I'll go get us some tea." She said, and walked in the other room. I knew full well that the room she walked into wasn't the kitchen. It was a dueling area for anyone that wanted to learn how to use a sword. "I remember you know." I said with a smile that made Lee clench his fist. "I'm gonna-" He said, and Xing walked out. He looked at Lee. "Your gonna what?" He threatened. Mom slowly walked out of the dueling area with a claymore. She stabbed it threw Lee's chest, and he slowly looked down at were the sword had went threw. Blood poured out of his mouth. "Grab them, and run Yu!" Mom yelled. Ko ran down the hallway, and him and Xing went to pick up the dragon egg, and Darkwing and Meme. I went to grab Di. When I went into the room, Di was on his feet. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded his head. He slowly walked towards me, and we went outisde. It was raining, and there was people walking by fast to get out of the rain. No one noticed Di from how fast they were moving. "Let's go!" Ko and Xing yelled at me from behind and made me jump. "Don't do that!" I said, and we took off down the road. Di slowly ran behind us. Ko was behind him, trying to make sure Lee wasn't behind him. I told them who the necromancer was, and I reminded them of who he was. "I almost forgot about who he was! I can't beileve he was the one who killed grandpa..." Xing said. "What about dad? I didn't see him inside the palace." I asked them. They both looked down. "Someone posioned him." Ko whispered, and it made my heart hurt. "Let's go. We have to get out of here." I told them, trying to change the subject. The both looked up, and nodded. We walked out of the town, through the gates, and down the trail. We ran into the woods, and went a cross a bridge that was there. We kept going, until we passed through three towns.

**AN: YAH! A REALLY LONG CHAPTER ^^! I needed to write this one a little longer because there was so much to write about, and I lost track of time. I actually had this written for a very long time, but forgot to upload it. SeE yA lAtEr!**


End file.
